1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary-type circuit-component supplying apparatus, a circuit-component feeder, and a circuit-component supplying method, and relates particularly to the art of improving the circuit-component supplying efficiency.
2. Related Art Statement
There is known a rotary-type circuit-component supplying apparatus which includes a circular (i.e., full-circular) table, and a plurality of feeders which are held by the circular table and each of which includes a component-supply portion. When the table is rotated, the component-supply portion of each of the feeders is sequentially positioned at a component-supplying position where the each feeder supplies at least one circuit component from the component-supply portion thereof. In this rotary-type circuit-component supplying apparatus, each of the feeders stores a plurality of circuit components of a same sort and supplies the components one by one from the component-supply portion thereof, and the circular table is rotatable about an axis line which is substantially vertical and holds the feeders such that the respective component-supply portions of the feeders are arranged along a circle having a center on the axis line. The present apparatus further includes a table-driving device which rotates and stops the circular table to position the component-supply portion of each of the feeders at a predetermined component-supplying position.
Each feeder may be one which includes a main portion which supports a feeding mechanism which feeds a tape carrying circuit components to a component-supply portion thereof, and a reel-holding portion which holds a reel around which the tape is wound. In the known feeder, the component-supply portion thereof is provided by one of opposite end portions thereof in a tape-feeding direction in which the tape is fed by the feeding mechanism, and the reel-holding portion thereof is provided by the other end portion thereof. The main portion and the reel-holding portion are arranged in series in the tape-feeding direction, and are provided in a common plane such that at least a portion of the reel-holding portion overlaps the main portion in a direction perpendicular to the tape-feeding direction and the direction of width of the main portion.
The rotary-type circuit-component supplying apparatus enjoys a more compact construction than a linear-type circuit-component supplying apparatus which includes a plurality of feeders, a movable table which is movable along a straight line and which supports the feeders such that respective component-supply portions of the feeders are arranged along the straight line, and a driving device which moves and stops the table along the straight line to position the component-supply portion of each of the feeders at a component-supplying position where the each feeder supplies at least one circuit component from the component-supply portion thereof. The linear-type apparatus needs, in addition to a space which is occupied by the table, a space in which the table is moved. Thus, the linear-type apparatus needs at least two times as much space as that needed by the rotary-type apparatus. In addition, it can be generally said that when the circular table is rotated, the table generates only the momentum about the axis line of rotation thereof. Therefore, the rotary-type apparatus produces less vibration than the linear-type apparatus. Accordingly, the vibration of the floor on which the rotary-type apparatus is placed is reduced, which leads to prevent operators working on the floor from feeling discomfort and which leads to preventing other apparatuses placed on the same floor, from suffering problems which would otherwise be caused by the vibration, for example, lowered accuracy of positioning of a movable member.
However, the known rotary-type circuit-component supplying apparatus has some problems to be solved for improving its circuit-component supplying efficiency. For example, when the tape carrying the circuit components has been completely consumed on each feeder, the reel of the feeder, or the feeder itself, should be replaced by another reel or feeder. To this end, the operation of the supplying apparatus must be stopped. Accordingly, in recent years, it has been practiced to employ a long tape for reducing the frequency of the replacing or stopping operations and thereby improving the supplying efficiency. However, the longer the tape is, the greater the size of the reel or the reel-holding portion should be. Thus, it is more difficult for each feeder to be mounted on the circular table. As described above, in the known feeder, the component-supply portion thereof is provided by one of opposite end portions of the main portion thereof, and the reel-holding portion thereof is connected to the other end portion of the main portion. The known feeder must be mounted on the circular table, such that the component-supply portion thereof is located along the outer peripheral portion of the table and the reel-holding portion is located on the side of the axis line of rotation of the table. Accordingly, in order to mount, on a circular table, a feeder having a great reel-holding portion which can hold a reel having a great diameter, the circular table should also have a great diameter. In addition, generally, the reel-holding portion has a greater width than that of the main portion. Since the feeders are mounted on the circular table having an annular shape such that the reel-holding portions of the feeders are located along the inner peripheral portion of the annular table, it is easy to provide a sufficient space between each pair of adjacent main portions, whereas it is difficult to provide a sufficient space between each pair of adjacent reel-holding portions. Thus, the maximum number of feeders that can be mounted on the circular table is limited to a small one. Accordingly, the frequency of the reel or feeder replacing operations cannot be reduced and the circuit-component supplying efficiency cannot be improved. An increased number of feeders can be mounted on a circular table having an increased diameter. In the last case, however, the inertial moment of the circular table and the feeders held thereby is increased, and the acceleration and deceleration at which the table is rotated should be lowered for reducing the vibration produced thereby. Eventually, a longer time is needed for positioning each feeder, which lowers the supplying efficiency.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a rotary-type circuit-component supplying apparatus which enjoys an improved circuit-component supplying efficiency.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a circuit-component feeder which is employed in a circuit-component supplying apparatus and contributes to improving the circuit-component supplying efficiency of the apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a circuit-component mounting system which employs a rotary-type circuit-component supplying apparatus and enjoys an improved circuit-component mounting efficiency.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a circuit-component supplying method wherein respective component-supply portions of a plurality of circuit-component feeders are sequentially positioned at a component-supplying position, when at least one rotary table is rotated and stopped, and circuit components are supplied from the feeders with improved efficiency.
The present invention provides a rotary-type circuit-component supplying apparatus, a circuit-component feeder, a circuit-component mounting system, and a circuit-component supplying method which have one or more of the technical features which are described below in respective paragraphs given parenthesized sequential numbers (1) to (31). Any technical feature which includes another technical feature shall do so by referring, at the beginning, to the parenthesized sequential number given to that technical feature. Thus, two or more of the following technical features may be combined, if appropriate. Each technical feature may be accompanied by a supplemental explanation, as needed.
(1) According to a first feature of the present invention, there is provided a rotary-type circuit-component supplying apparatus comprising a plurality of feeders each of which stores a plurality of circuit components of a same sort and which supplies the components one by one from a component-supply portion thereof; at least one rotary table which is rotatable about a first axis line which is substantially vertical and which holds the feeders such that the respective component-supply portions of the feeders are arranged along a circle having a center on the first axis line; and a table-driving device which rotates and stops the rotary table to position the component-supply portion of each of the feeders at a predetermined component-supplying position, the feeders comprising at least one pendent feeder which comprises a main portion which is held by the rotary table such that the main portion extends in a substantially horizontal direction, and which supports a tape-feeding mechanism which feeds a tape carrying the circuit components to the component-supply portion of the pendent feeder, and a reel-holding portion which is pendent from the main portion and which holds a reel around which the tape is wound, such that a whole of the reel is positioned below the main portion. All of the plurality of feeders may be ones each of which includes a main portion and a reel-holding portion, or only one or more (not all) of the feeders may be one or ones each of which includes a main portion and a reel-holding portion. In the latter case, one or more feeders other than the feeder or feeders each of which includes the main portion and the reel-holding portion may be, e.g., one or ones each of which arranges, by utilizing vibration, tilt, or air flow, circuit components stored in its casing, into an array, and feeds the components one by one to its component-supply portion. All of the plurality of feeders may be pendent feeders, or only one or more (not all) of the feeders may be a pendent feeder or feeders. In the latter case, one or more feeders other than the pendent feeder or feeders may be, e.g., a known one or ones each of which includes a main portion and a reel-holding portion which is connected in series to one end portion of the main portion. The known feeder or feeders may be employed for supplying circuit components of a particular sort which is rarely supplied or which has a very small size. The at least one rotary table may consist of a single circular (full-circular) table, or a plurality of sectorial tables. A space may be provided around the first axis line of the rotary table and below a portion of the table which holds the main portions of the feeders, and the reel-holding portions of the feeders may be accommodated in the space, without being interfered with by the table-driving device, such that the reel of each of the feeders is entirely located below the main portion of the each feeder and such that at least a portion of the reel-holding portion of the each feeder overlaps the main portion in a component-feeding direction. Accordingly, the pendent feeder may have, in the component-feeding direction, a dimension smaller than that of the known feeder whose main portion and reel-holding portion are connected to each other in series in that direction. Thus, the rotary table or tables may have a smaller radius for holding a number of pendent feeders than for holding the same number of known feeders. Therefore, the frequency of the reel or feeder replacing operations can be reduced. In addition, the rotary table or tables can be rotated and stopped at higher acceleration and deceleration. Thus, the present apparatus can enjoy a higher component-supplying efficiency. The present apparatus is free from the disadvantage of the known rotary-type circuit-component supplying apparatus that the known apparatus is not suitable for use with feeders which have large reel-holding portions capable of holding large reels. The feeders, the rotary table or tables, and the table-driving device may be covered by a compact cover member for preventing safety hazards and/or noise generation.
(2) According to a second feature of the present invention which includes the first feature (1), the at least one pendent feeder further comprises a reel-holding-portion connecting device which connects the reel-holding portion to the main portion such that a center of gravity of the reel-holding portion and the reel held thereby is movable relative to the main portion in a direction substantially parallel to a direction in which the pendent feeder is moved by the rotation of the rotary table. In the present apparatus, since the main portion of the pendent feeder is held by the rotary table, the main portion is rotated as if it were an integral portion of the table, when the table is rotated. However, the reel-holding portion and the reel whose center of gravity is movable relative to the main portion in the direction of movement of the pendent feeder do not have to be rotated as if they were integral portions of the table. More specifically described, since the reel-holding-portion connecting device connects the reel-holding portion to the main portion, the reel-holding portion and the reel are also rotated when the main portion is rotated, but are delayed, because of their inertial mass, from the main portion. Thus, the reel-holding portion and the reel are rotated at an acceleration and deceleration which are lower than an acceleration and a deceleration at which the main portion is rotated. Therefore, the vibration generated by the present apparatus as a whole is small. On the other hand, if the reel-holding portion and the reel are rotated at the same acceleration and deceleration as those of the main portion, the vibration generated by the present apparatus would be large. Accordingly, in the present apparatus, the rotary table may be rotated at higher acceleration and deceleration to more rapidly position the component-supply portion of each feeder at the component-supplying position, if the present apparatus is allowed to vibrate at the same level as that at which the apparatus would vibrate when the reel-holding portion and the reel are rotated at the same acceleration and deceleration as those of the main portion. Thus, the present apparatus can improve its component-supplying efficiency. Alternatively, the present apparatus can reduce the vibration and thereby improve the accuracy of positioning of each feeder at the component-supplying position, without improving the component-supplying efficiency. In the latter case, the present apparatus can employ the table-driving device which has a small capacity or low performance. The longer the circuit-component carrying tape is, and the larger the total mass of the reel and the tape wound around the reel is, the more advantageous the present apparatus is. In the case where the at least one rotary table consists of a single circular table, the circular table produces a moment about the first axis line only. Accordingly, the vibration generated by the present apparatus as a whole is naturally smaller than that generated in the case where the rotary table is replaced by a linearly movable table which is linearly movable. In the present apparatus, additionally, the reel-holding portion and the reel can be rotated at low acceleration and deceleration. Thus, the vibration generated by the apparatus is still smaller. Accordingly, the present apparatus can still more improve its component-supplying efficiency. In the case where the at least one rotary table comprises at least one sectorial table which is rotatable about an axis line, like the circular table, but whose center of gravity does not ride on the axis line, unlike the circular table, the sectorial table have some natures similar to those of the linearly movable table. However, owing to the sectorial table, the present apparatus generates only smaller vibration as compared with an apparatus employing the linearly movable table. In addition, since the component-holding portion and the circuit components are rotated at lower acceleration and deceleration than the sectorial table, the vibration generated by the present apparatus is still smaller. Accordingly, the present apparatus can still more improve its component-supplying efficiency. The reel-holding-portion connecting device may be one, described later, which includes a connecting member and two hinge devices and which allows the whole of the reel-holding portion to be substantially parallel-translated relative to the main portion. However, it is not limited to that. For example, the connecting device may be provided by an attachment portion of the reel-holding portion which is attached to the main portion and which is formed of an elastically deformable material. In this case, too, the attachment portion allows the center of gravity of the reel-holding portion and the reel to be moved relative to the main portion. That is, without any connecting device independent of the reel-holding portion, the center of gravity of the reel-holding portion and the reel may be allowed to move relative to the main portion.
(3) According to a third feature of the present invention which includes the second feature (2), the feeders comprises a plurality of the pendent feeders, and the apparatus further comprises a reel-holding-portion binder including a plurality of engaging portions which are engaged with the reel-holding portions of the pendent feeders, respectively, such that the reel-holding-portion binder is substantially immovable relative to the reel-holding portions in a direction parallel to a circle having a center on the first axis line. The reel-holding-portion binder may be one which simply binds the reel-holding portions of the pendent feeders with each other, is held by the reel-holding portions, and prevents the reel-holding portions from swinging independent of each other. However, as described later, the binder may be provided by a bucket which is attached by a binder attaching device to the rotary table such that the bucket is rotatable relative to the table. In this case, the weight of the binder is supported by the rotary table, and accordingly the reel-holding portion of each pendent feeder does not have to be strong enough to support the binder. Alternatively, at least a portion of the weight of the reel-holding portion may be supported by the binder. In either case, the reel-holding portion and/or the connecting device may be simplified. When the rotary table is rotated, the reel-holding portions that are prevented by the binder from being moved relative to each other are delayed together with each other from the corresponding main portions. Thus, those reel-holding portions are effectively prevented from individually moving relative to each other and thereby colliding with each other. Therefore, the generation of vibration and noise is minimized.
(4) According to a fourth feature of the present invention which includes the third feature (3), the circuit-component supplying apparatus further comprises a shock-absorbing following-causing device which causes the reel-holding-portion binder to follow the rotary table being rotated, while absorbing a shock produced by the binder following the table. The shock-absorbing following-causing device allows the reel-holding-portion binder to be delayed from the rotary table and causes the binder to follow the table being rotated, while reducing the vibration produced by the binder. Thus, the following-causing device causes the reel-holding portions to follow the corresponding main portions. That is, the reel-holding portions follow the corresponding main portions, while being delayed therefrom. The following-causing device causes the binder to follow the table, while preventing a great shock from being produced when the movement of the binder is started or stopped. Therefore, the reel-holding portions can slowly and reliably follow the corresponding main portions, respectively.
(5) According to a fifth feature of the present invention which includes the fourth feature (4), the shock-absorbing following-causing device comprises a delay-allowing and returning device which allows, when the rotary table is accelerated, the reel-holding-portion binder to delay from a reference phase thereof relative to the table, and which returns, when the acceleration of the table continues to be zero, the binder to the reference phase thereof relative to the table. In the present apparatus, when the rotary table is accelerated, the reel-holding-portion binder is delayed with the reel-holding portions, from the table, which leads to preventing a larger vibration which would be produced if the binder and the reel-holding portions are moved at the same acceleration as that of the table. When the acceleration of the rotary table continues to be zero in a state in which the table is stopped, or is moved at a constant speed, the binder is returned with the reel-holding portions to its reference phase relative to the table.
(6) According to a sixth feature of the present invention which includes the fifth feature (5), the delay-allowing and returning device comprises a biasing device which biases, between the reel-holding-portion binder and the rotary table, the binder toward the reference phase thereof relative to the table; and a damping device which reduces a speed of the movement of the binder relative to the table. In the present apparatus, the reel-holding-portion binder is returned to its reference phase relative to the rotary table, by the biasing force of the biasing device. In addition, the damping device lowers the speed of movement of the binder relative to the table. Thus, the vibration of the binder relative to the table is effectively attenuated. The damping device may be one which lowers the speed of movement of the binder relative to the table when the binder is returned to its reference position relative to the table by the biasing force of the biasing device, as will be described in connection with the preferred embodiments of the invention; or one which lowers the speed of movement of the binder relative to the table when the table is accelerated and accordingly the binder is delayed from the table, as will be also described in connection with the embodiments of the invention. Moreover, in the case where the attenuating force of the damping device increases as the amount of delaying of the binder from the table increases, the damping device prevents the generation of a large shock and also functions as a stopping device which limits the amount of delaying of the binder from the table, i.e., defines the maximum delaying amount of the binder from the table. All those advantages are possessed by the preferred embodiments of the invention, described later, wherein the damping effect and the delaying-amount limiting effect, in particular, are exhibited irrespective of in which direction the table is rotated.
(7) According to a seventh feature of the present invention which includes any one of the third to sixth features (3) to (6), the reel-holding-portion binder comprises a bucket which opens upward and which accommodates the respective reel-holding portions of the pendent feeders. In this case, the reel-holding portions of the pendent feeders are protected by the bucket and are prevented from being interfered with by the other elements.
(8) According to an eighth feature of the present invention which includes any one of the second to seventh features (2) to (7), the reel-holding-portion connecting device comprises connecting means for connecting the reel-holding portion of the pendent feeder to the main portion thereof such that a whole of the reel-holding portion is substantially parallel-translateable relative to the main portion in the direction substantially parallel to the direction in which the pendent feeder is moved by the rotation of the rotary table. In the present apparatus, the reel-holding portion of the pendent feeder is substantially parallel-translateable relative to the main portion thereof. Therefore, the angle of inclination of the reel-holding portion when the reel-holding portion is delayed from the main portion is smaller (or zero) than that in the case, described later, where the reel-holding portion is connected to the main portion such that the reel-holding portion is pivotable relative to the main portion about an axis line.
(9) According to a ninth feature of the present invention which includes the eighth feature (8), the connecting means comprises at least one connecting member which extends in a direction parallel to the first axis line; a first hinge device which connects one of opposite end portions of the connecting member to the main portion of the pendent feeder, such that the connecting member is pivotable about a second axis line which is perpendicular to the direction of movement of the pendent feeder; and a second hinge device which connects the other end portion of the connecting member to the reel-holding portion of the pendent feeder, such that the connecting member is pivotable about a third axis line which is perpendicular to the direction of movement of the pendent feeder and which is distant from the second axis line in the direction parallel to the first axis line. The connecting member is pivotable about the second axis line relative to the main portion of the pendent feeder, and is pivotable about the third axis line relative to the reel-holding portion of the same feeder. Thus, the connecting member allows the reel-holding portion to be parallel translated relative to the main portion. Meanwhile, the connecting means may be provided by an elastic or flexible member (e.g., a leaf spring positioned in a plane containing the first axis line) which extends in the direction parallel to the first axis line. In this case, the elastic deformation of the elastic member allows the relative movement of the main portion and the reel-holding portion. However, the elastic member has the problem of fatigue failure. In contrast, the connecting means in accordance with the ninth feature (9) is free from that problem. The connecting means has another advantage that when the respective reel-holding portions of a plurality of pendent feeders are delayed from the corresponding main portions, each pair of adjacent reel-holding portions are prevented from being moved relative to each other in a direction parallel to the side surfaces of the reel-holding portions.
(10) According to a tenth feature of the present invention which includes any one of the second to ninth features (2) to (9), the reel-holding-portion connecting device comprises means for connecting the reel-holding portion of the pendent feeder to the main portion thereof such that the reel-holding portion is pivotable relative to the main portion about a second axis line which is perpendicular to the direction of movement of the pendent feeder. In the present apparatus, when the rotary table is rotated and accordingly the main portion of the pendent is moved, the reel-holding portion of the feeder feeder is rotated relative to the main portion, so that the reel-holding portion is delayed from the main portion. This contributes to reducing the vibration of the present apparatus as a whole. Since the reel-holding portion is connected to the main portion such that the reel-holding portion is pivotable about the single, second axis line, the connecting device or means enjoys a simple construction. In the present apparatus, too, it is preferable to employ a reel-holding portion binder which binds the respective reel-holding-portions of a plurality of pendent feeders with each other, so that the reel-holding-portions are prevented from swinging independent of each other. However, in the present apparatus, when the reel-holding-portions are delayed from the main portions, each pair of adjacent reel-holding-portions are moved relative to each other in a direction parallel to the side surfaces of those reel-holding portions. Therefore, the reel-holding portion binder should be one which can bind the reel-holding-portions while allowing each pair of adjacent reel-holding-portions to be moved relative to each other in the direction parallel to the side surfaces thereof. For example, the binder may be provided by a highly flexible member formed of rubber or the like. In addition, it is possible to cover each of the respective contact (i.e., side) surfaces of the reel-holding portions with a cover member (e.g., a rubber member) having a friction coefficient higher than at least that of the material of the reel-holding portions. In this modified form, the swinging (vibration) of the reel-holding portions is effectively attenuated because of the friction between each pair of adjacent cover members. The reel-holding-portion binder may be omitted, and each of the contact surfaces of the reel-holding portions may be provided with a cushion member for reducing the noise generated when each pair of adjacent reel-holding portions collide with each other. In the case where the cushion members have a high friction coefficient, those cushion members exhibit the effect of attenuating the swinging of the reel-holding portions.
(11) According to an eleventh feature of the present invention which includes the fifth or sixth feature (5) or (6), the delay-allowing and returning device comprises at least one connecting member which extends in a direction parallel to the first axis line; a first hinge device which connects one of opposite end portions of the connecting member to the rotary table, such that the connecting member is pivotable about a second axis line which is perpendicular to the direction of movement of the pendent feeder; and a second hinge device which connects the other end portion of the connecting member to the reel-holding-portion binder, such that the connecting member is pivotable about a third axis line which is perpendicular to the direction of movement of the pendent feeder and which is distant from the second axis line in the direction parallel to the first axis line. When the rotary table is rotated, the pivotal movement of the connecting member permits the reel-holding-portion binder to be delayed from the table, so that the binder is slightly moved up, like a pendulum, by the pivotal movement of the connecting member. Thus, the binder stores a potential energy, which provides a force to return the binder to its reference phase relative to the table. Accordingly, without any biasing device or any damping device, the delay-allowing and returning device permits the binder to delay from the table and causes the binder to follow the table at a lower acceleration. Therefore, it is not essentially needed to employ both the first combination of the connecting member and the hinge devices, and the second combination of the biasing device and the damping device, though all of them are employed in the embodiments of the invention which will be described later. The delay-allowing and returning device also functions as a binder attaching (or connecting) device which attaches (or connects) the binder to the table. The delay-allowing and returning device may, or may not, be used with the delay-allowing and returning device in accordance with the sixth feature (6), or vice versa. The delay-allowing and returning device is particularly advantageous when it is used with the pendent feeder including the connecting means in accordance with the ninth feature (9). In this case, when the rotary table is rotated, the reel-holding portion of the feeder and the reel-holding-portion binder behave like each other, with respect to both the direction of movement of the feeder and the vertical direction, so that the relative movement of the reel-holding portion and the binder is reduced. In a particular case where the connecting member of the delay-allowing and returning device has the same length as that of the connecting member of the connecting means of the feeder, the reel-holding portion and the binder behave in the same manner, so that the relative movement of the reel-holding portion and the binder is zeroed. The present circuit-component supplying apparatus may employ an exclusive binder attaching (or connecting) device, in addition to the delay-allowing and returning device. For example, the exclusive binder attaching device may be provided by a pair of annular guide members which extend along a circle whose center rides on the first axis line and which are engaged with each other such that the two guide members are movable relative to each other in a direction along the circle. One of the two guide members is fixed to the binder, and the other guide member is fixed to the table. The pair of guide members has the function of allowing the binder to be delayed from the table, but does not have the function of returning the binder to its reference phase relative to the table. Accordingly, a biasing device as a sort of returning device is employed for returning the binder to its reference phase. In addition, a damping device may be employed for lowering the speed of movement of the binder when it is returned to its reference phase.
(12) According to a twelfth feature of the present invention which includes any one of the first to eleventh features (1) to (11), the main portion of the pendent feeder is elongate in a direction perpendicular to the first axis line, and the reel-holding portion of the pendent feeder is pendent from an intermediate portion of the elongate main portion. In this case, the main portion of the pendent feeder can have, in the component-feeding direction, a dimension which is reduced by the dimension of the reel-holding portion in the same direction. Thus, the present feeder enjoys a compact construction, which contributes to improving the degree of freedom of designing of various peripheral devices of the present apparatus.
(13) According to a thirteenth feature of the present invention which includes the twelfth feature (12), the main portion of the pendent feeder includes a held portion which is located on one side of the intermediate portion thereof and which is held by the rotary table.
(14) According to a fourteenth feature of the present invention which includes the thirteenth feature (13), the main portion of the pendent feeder includes the component-supply portion thereof which is located on the other side of the intermediate portion of the main portion and is more distant from the first axis line than the held portion of the main portion.
(15) According to a fifteenth feature of the present invention which includes any one of the second to eleventh features (2) to (11), the reel-holding-portion connecting device comprises relative-rotation allowing means for allowing the reel-holding portion of the pendent feeder to be rotated relative to the main portion thereof about a second axis line parallel to the first axis line. The pendent feeder is held by the rotary table which is rotatable about the first axis line and, when the table is rotated and accordingly the reel-holding portion is moved relative to the main portion, a small difference is produced between the angular or rotation position of the reel-holding portion and that of the main portion about the first axis line. This difference increases in an radially outward direction from the first axis line. The relative-rotation allowing means allows the generation of this difference, thereby preventing the connecting device from being damaged.
(16) According to a sixteenth feature of the present invention which includes the eleventh feature (11), at least one of the connecting member and the first and second hinge devices of the delay-allowing and returning device comprises relative-rotation allowing means for allowing the reel-holding-portion binder to be rotated relative to the rotary table, about an axis line of the connecting member parallel to the first axis line, when the binder is rotated relative to the table about the first axis line. When the rotary table is rotated, the rotation of the reel-holding-portion binder is delayed from that of the table. Since the binder is attached to the table, a small difference is produced between the rotation position of the binder and that of the table. However, the relative-rotation allowing means allows this difference, thereby preventing the connecting member from being damaged. Even if the binder may not be attached to the table, a small difference is produced between the rotation position of the binder and that of the main portions of the feeders. Hence, it is preferable to employ relative-rotation allowing means for allowing the generation of the difference.
(17) According to a seventeenth feature of the present invention which includes the sixteenth feature (16), the connecting member comprises a torsion member which is elastically twistable about an axis line thereof parallel to the first axis line, and which provides the relative-rotation allowing means. In the case where the connecting means of the pendent feeder comprises the connecting member and the two hinge devices as described above, that connecting member may be likewise provided by a torsion member which is elastically twistable about an axis line thereof parallel to the first axis line, and which provides relative-rotation allowing means for allowing the reel-holding portion to be rotated relative to the main portion.
(18) According to an eighteenth feature of the present invention, there is provided a feeder for storing a plurality of circuit components of a same sort and supplying the components one by one from a component-supply portion thereof, the feeder comprising a main portion which is adapted to be held by a movable table such that the main portion extends in a substantially horizontal direction, and which supports a tape-feeding mechanism which feeds a tape carrying the circuit components to the component-supply portion; and a reel-holding portion which is pendent from the main portion and which holds a reel around which the tape is wound, such that a whole of the reel is positioned below the main portion.
(19) According to a nineteenth feature of the present invention, there is provided a rotary-type circuit-component supplying apparatus comprising a plurality of feeders each of which stores a plurality of circuit components of a same sort and which supplies the components one by one from a component-supply portion thereof; a plurality of rotary tables which are rotatable about a first axis line which is substantially vertical and which hold the feeders such that the respective component-supply portions of the feeders are arranged along a circle having a center on the first axis line; and a table-driving device which rotates and stops the rotary tables to position the component-supply portion of each of the feeders at a predetermined component-supplying position, the plurality of rotary tables comprising a plurality of sectorial tables, a sum of respective central angles of the sectorial tables being smaller than an angle obtained by subtracting, from 360 degrees, a greatest central angle of the respective central angles, the table-driving device comprising an independently driving device which rotates at least one first sectorial table of the plurality of sectorial tables, independent of at least one second sectorial table of the plurality of sectorial tables. The respective central angles of the plurality of sectorial tables may be equal to, or different from, each other. The plurality of feeders may comprise one or more feeders each of which includes a main portion and a reel-holding portion for holding a reel around which a tape carrying circuit components is wound, and/or one or more feeders each of which arranges, by utilizing vibration, tilt, or air flow, circuit components stored in its casing, into an array, and feeds the components one by one to its component-supply portion. The moment of inertia of each of the sectorial tables is smaller than that of a circular table having the same radius. Accordingly, each sectorial table can be rotated and stopped at higher acceleration and deceleration, without increasing its vibration. Thus, the component-supply portion of each of the feeders can be positioned at the component-supplying position in a shorter time, which leads to improving the component-supplying efficiency of the present apparatus. That is, the present apparatus rotates the first and second sectorial tables independent of each other, thereby reducing the overall moment of inertia of the two tables and thus solving the problem of improving the component-supplying efficiency. Each sectorial table is rotated about the first axis line, like a circular table. However, the center of gravity of each sectorial table does not ride on the first axis line, unlike the circular table. Therefore, each sectorial table have some natures similar to those of a linearly movable table. However, owing to the sectorial tables, the present apparatus generates only small vibration as compared with an apparatus employing the linearly movable table. The maximum number of feeders that can be held by each sectorial table is smaller than that of a circular table. However, this raises no problem if the total number of the sorts of the circuit components to be supplied is smaller than the above maximum number. Even in the case where the total number is greater than the maximum number, all the feeders needed may be shared by two or more sectorial tables. In the last case, the plurality of sectorial tables are used for supplying the components. In the case where the plurality of sectorial tables are alternately used for supplying the components, a portion of the 360-degree area around the first axis line is used as a component-supplying area or an operating area, and another portion of the same is used as a waiting area (or a non-operating area into which each sectorial table can be retracted away from the operating area). The plurality of sectorial tables can share the single waiting area. In contrast, in the case where a plurality of tables each of which is linearly movable with feeders are alternately used for supplying circuit components, each table needs its own waiting area. Thus, the present apparatus can employ a smaller waiting area and thereby enjoy a more compact construction. The sum of the respective central angles of the plurality of sectorial tables is determined depending on the number of the sectorial table or tables which is or are simultaneously used for supplying the components, and/or the central angle of each sectorial table. In the case where two or more (not all) of the plurality of sectorial tables are used for supplying the components, the sum is so determined that the two or more sectorial tables may be simultaneously rotated and the component-supply portion of each of the feeders held by each of those sectorial tables may be positioned at the component-supplying position. In the present apparatus, the sum of the respective central angles of the sectorial tables is smaller than the angle obtained by subtracting, from 360 degrees, the greatest central angle of those respective central angles. Therefore, the present apparatus can at least assure that one of the plurality of sectorial tables is rotated for supplying the components without being interfered with by the remaining sectorial table or tables which waits or wait. The table-driving device may comprise two independently driving devices for the first and second sectorial tables, respectively, or a single independently driving device commonly for the first and second tables. In the former case, the first and second tables can be rotated independent of each other. For example, the first and second tables are operated such that initially the first table is used for supplying the components while the second table waits and, just before the first table terminates its component-supplying operation, the second table is moved to follow the first table and, immediately after the termination, the second table starts its component-supplying operation in place of the first table. Thus, two or more independently driving devices can be controlled to rotate two or more sectorial tables as if those tables were an integral unit. In this case, each independently driving device may be one whose capacity is small, because it is required to rotate a single sectorial table only. Meanwhile, in the latter case, it is possible to employ a connecting device which selectively connects the single independently driving device to just one of the first and second tables, so that only the one table connected to the driving device is rotated. Alternatively, it is possible to employ a connecting device which selectively connects the single independently driving device to one or both of the first and second tables, so that the table or tables connected to the driving device is or are rotated. Moreover, it is possible to employ a connecting device which connects two or more sectorial tables to each other and to engage the single independently driving device with one sectorial table which is not currently connected by the connecting device, so that only the one table engaged with the driving device is rotated. Alternatively, it is possible to employ a connecting device which connects two or more sectorial tables to each other and to engage the single independently driving device with at least one of the sectorial tables which are currently connected by the connecting device, so that the two or more tables are rotated as if those tables were an integral unit. In either case, the total number of the independently driving device or devices employed is minimized.
(20) According to a twentieth feature of the present invention which includes the nineteenth feature (19), the feeders comprises at least one pendent feeder which comprises a main portion which is held by the first sectorial table such that the main portion extends in a substantially horizontal direction, and which supports a tape-feeding mechanism which feeds a tape carrying the circuit components to the component-supply portion of the pendent feeder, and a reel-holding portion which is pendent from the main portion and which holds a reel around which the tape is wound, such that a whole of the reel is positioned below the main portion. In the present supplying apparatus, the pendent feeder can be used such that at least a portion of the reel-holding portion overlaps the main portion of the pendent feeder in the component-feeding direction. Therefore, even if the reel-holding portion may be large, the pendent feeder may not have a correspondingly great dimension in the component-feeding direction. Thus, each sectorial table can hold a necessary number of feeders without increasing its radius. Accordingly, each sectorial table can be rotated and stopped at high acceleration and deceleration, while the generation of large vibration is prevented. Thus, the present apparatus enjoys an improved component-supplying efficiency.
(21) According to a twenty-first feature of the present invention which includes the nineteenth or twentieth feature (19) or (20), the plurality of sectorial tables consist of a predetermined number, N, of sectorial tables having respective central angles which are equal to each other and each of which is smaller than 360/(N+1). For example, in the case where the plurality of sectorial tables are operated such that one of the sectorial tables supplies the components while the remaining table or tables waits or wait, the operating table supplying the components can be prevented from being interfered with by the waiting table or tables, even when the operating table is located at a supplying-operation starting position or a supplying-operation ending position.
(22) According to a twenty-second feature of the present invention which includes any one of the nineteenth to twenty-first features (19) to (21), the table-driving device comprises table-group-rotating-mode control means for concurrently rotating the at least one first sectorial table and the at least one second sectorial table and thereby sequentially positioning, at the predetermined component-supplying position, the respective component-supply portions of the feeders held by the first and second sectorial tables. The present apparatus can supply a number of sorts of circuit components. The first and second sectorial tables may be rotated concurrently in a literal sense, that is, rotated as a unit, or in a broader sense as explained below in connection with the twenty-third feature (23).
(23) According to a twenty-third feature of the present invention which includes the twenty-second feature (22), the table-group-rotating-mode control means comprises table-following control means for controlling the independently driving device to rotate the first sectorial table as a main-control-target table and thereby sequentially position, at the predetermined component-supplying position, the respective component-supply portions of the feeders held by the main-control-target table, and rotating the second sectorial table to follow the main-control-target table at an acceleration and a deceleration which are lower than an acceleration and a deceleration, respectively, at which the main-control-target table is rotated. Since the second sectorial table is rotated at an acceleration and a deceleration which are lower than an acceleration and a deceleration, respectively, at which the main-control-target table is rotated, the vibration generated by the present apparatus as a whole is small though the angular moment produced by the first and second tables being concurrently rotated is large.
(24) According to a twenty-fourth feature of the present invention which includes any one of the nineteenth to twenty-third features (19) to (23), the table-driving device comprises table-rotating-and-changing-mode control means for rotating, as an operating table, the first sectorial table and thereby sequentially positioning, at the predetermined component-supplying position, the respective component-supply portions of the feeders held by the operating table, keeping the second sectorial table as a waiting table in a waiting area, and changing the operating table with the waiting table. An operator can replace one or more feeders held by the waiting table, with one or more new or different feeders, or replace one or more used reels with one or more new reels. Thus, the waiting table is supplied with new circuit components, or the sorts of the circuit components to be supplied from the waiting table are changed. In addition, the operator can check the waiting table. The table-rotating-and-changing-mode control means may concurrently rotate, as a plurality of operating tables, a plurality of first sectorial tables for supplying circuit components, keep a plurality of second sectorial tables as a plurality of waiting tables in a waiting area, and change the operating tables with the waiting tables, in particular in the case where the total number of the sorts of the circuit components to be supplied is large and accordingly a plurality of sectorial tables are needed for supplying those sorts of circuit components. The present apparatus is more versatile if the table-driving device comprises both the table-group-rotating-mode control means and the table-rotating-and-changing-mode control means.
(25) According to a twenty-fifth feature of the present invention, there is provided a circuit-component mounting system comprising the circuit-component supplying apparatus according to the first feature (1); a circuit-substrate supporting device which supports a circuit substrate; and a circuit-component mounting device which receives the circuit components supplied by the circuit-component supplying apparatus and mounts the components on the circuit substrate supported by the circuit-substrate supporting device. The present system is very advantageous if it employs the circuit-component mounting device in accordance with the twenty-sixth feature (26) described below. However, the present system may employ a circuit-component mounting device of a type which includes one or more component-mounting heads and a movable member which supports the component-mounting head or heads and which is movable to any desired position in one direction, or in each of two directions perpendicular to each other, in a horizontal plane. The latter mounting device may also be so required, for the purpose of, e.g., improving its component-mounting efficiency, that the or each mounting head be able to receive the components at a predetermined position. In particular, in the case where the latter mounting device is provided by the former mounting device of a type wherein the head-revolving device thereof is supported on a movable member which is movable to any desired position in one direction, or in each of two directions perpendicular to each other, in a horizontal plane, it is preferred that each of the component-mounting or -holding heads be able to receive circuit components at a predetermined position.
(26) According to a twenty-sixth feature of the present invention which includes the twenty-fifth feature (25), the circuit-component mounting device comprises a plurality of component-holding heads which are revolveable about a second axis line which is inclined with respect to a horizontal plane, and a head-revolving device which revolves the component-holding heads about the second axis line and sequentially stops the heads at a predetermined component-mounting position, and wherein the circuit-substrate supporting device comprises a circuit-substrate supporting member which supports the circuit substrate, and a supporting-member moving device which moves the circuit-substrate supporting member to a desired position on a substantially horizontal plane. The head-revolving device may be one which includes (a) a plurality of rotary members which supports the plurality of component-holding heads, respectively, and which are rotatable about a common axis line, and (b) a rotation-causing device which causes the rotary members to rotate about the common axis line in such a manner that each of the rotary members is stopped at least one time during its full (360 degrees) rotation and such that a predetermined time difference is maintained between each pair of angularly adjacent rotary members. This head-revolving device will be described in connection with the preferred embodiments of the invention. Alternatively, the head-revolving device may be one which includes (a) an intermittent-rotation body which is intermittently rotatable about an axis line and which supports the plurality of component-holding heads such that the heads are equiangularly spaced from each other about the axis line, and (b) a driving device which intermittently rotates the rotation body. In the latter case, the driving device may be one which can intermittently rotate the rotation body by a predetermined angular pitch in a predetermined direction, or one which can rotate and stop the rotation body by any desired angle in any desired direction. Moreover, in the case where the plurality of component-holding heads are supported on a rotatable body which is rotatable about an axis line, the central angle contained by one pair of angularly adjacent heads may be different from that of another or other pairs of adjacent heads.
(27) According to a twenty-seventh feature of the present invention which includes the twenty-fifth or twenty-sixth feature (25) or (26), the reel-holding portion of the pendent feeder comprises means for holding the reel at a position below the circuit-substrate supporting device. The circuit-substrate supporting device is disposed at a height position suitable for the mounting of components in relation with the component mounting device. Thus, a vacant space may be left under the supporting device, and the reel-holding portion of the pendent feeder may be positioned in that space. That is, a portion of the component supplying device may overlap the substrate supporting device in a horizontal direction. Thus, the present system enjoys a compact construction. In the case where the main portion of the pendent feeder is held at a position higher than that of the circuit-substrate supporting device and, when the components are mounted, the circuit substrate is moved into a space between the main portion and the reel-holding portion, as will be described in connection with the embodiments of the invention, the circuit-component mounting system enjoys a more compact construction.
(28) According to a twenty-eighth feature of the present invention which includes any one of the twenty-fifth to twenty-seventh features (25) to (27), the plurality of rotary tables comprise a plurality of sectorial tables, a sum of respective central angles of the sectorial tables being smaller than an angle obtained by subtracting, from 360 degrees, a greatest central angle of the respective central angles, the table-driving device comprising an independently driving device which rotates at least one first sectorial table of the plurality of sectorial tables, independent of at least one second sectorial table of the plurality of sectorial tables, the table-driving device comprising table-rotating-and-changing-mode control means for rotating, as an operating table, the first sectorial table and thereby sequentially positioning, at the predetermined component-supplying position, the respective component-supply portions of the feeders held by the operating table, keeping the second sectorial table as a waiting table in a waiting area, and changing the operating table with the waiting table, and the table-rotating-and-changing-mode control means comprises means for changing the operating table with the waiting table, depending on a sort of a circuit substrate subsequent to the circuit substrate to which the operating table supplies the circuit components. In this case, the sorts of the feeders held by one of the sectorial tables may be different from those of the feeders held by another or the other of the sectorial tables. While the operating table supplies the circuit components, an operator can change one or more feeders held by the waiting table, with one or more different feeders, depending upon the sort of the circuit substrate subsequent or next to the current circuit substrate for which the operating table supplies the components. Therefore, the present mounting system can immediately start its component mounting operation on a circuit substrate of any sort different from the sort of the preceding circuit substrate.
(29) According to a twenty-ninth feature of the present invention which includes any one of the twenty-fifth to twenty-eighth features (25) to (28), the plurality of rotary tables comprise a plurality of sectorial tables, a sum of respective central angles of the sectorial tables being smaller than an angle obtained by subtracting, from 360 degrees, a greatest central angle of the respective central angles, the table-driving device comprising an independently driving device which rotates at least one first sectorial table of the plurality of sectorial tables, independent of at least one second sectorial table of the plurality of sectorial tables, the table-driving device comprising table-rotating-and-changing-mode control means for rotating, as an operating table, the first sectorial table and thereby sequentially positioning, at the predetermined component-supplying position, the respective component-supply portions of the feeders held by the operating table, keeping the second sectorial table as a waiting table in a waiting area, and changing the operating table with the waiting table, each of the feeders holding a reel around which a tape carrying the circuit components is wound, and the table-rotating-and-changing-mode control means comprising means for changing the operating table with the waiting table, in response to a signal commanding that a new tape be supplied to at least one feeder held by the operating table. In the case where the sorts of the feeders held by the operating table are the same as those of the feeders held by the waiting table, an operator can supply one or more new tapes to the waiting table while the operating table supplies the circuit components. When at least one feeder held by the operating table has completely consumed its tape, the waiting table may replace the operating table and immediately start supplying the components. Thus, the circuit-component mounting efficiency is improved. Even in the case where the plurality of sectorial tables supply circuit components for a plurality of sorts of circuit substrates, respectively, and accordingly the sort or sorts of one or more of the feeders held by the operating table is or are different from the sort or sorts of one or more of the feeders held by the waiting table, the waiting table may replace the operating table in response to the signal commanding that a new tape be supplied to at least one feeder held by the operating table. In the latter case, for example, an operator can supply the new tape or tapes to the xe2x80x9cproperxe2x80x9d operating table now held in the waiting area, while the waiting table is moved out of the waiting area and operated as a xe2x80x9csubstitutexe2x80x9d operating table for supplying the components to a corresponding sort of circuit substrate. After the operator has supplied the tape or tapes, the proper operating table is returned for resuming its component supplying operation on a new circuit substrate of a corresponding sort, and the substitute operating table is back to the waiting area.
(30) According to a thirtieth feature of the present invention, there is provided a method of supplying circuit components, comprising the steps of rotating at least one rotary table about an axis line which is substantially vertical, the rotary table holding a plurality of feeders such that respective component-supply portions of the feeders are arranged along a circle having a center on the axis line, each of the feeders storing a plurality of circuit components of a same sort and supplying the components one by one from the component-supply portion thereof, at least one of the feeders comprising a reel-holding portion which holds a reel around which a tape carrying the circuit components is wound, and a main portion which is held by the rotary table and which supports a tape-feeding mechanism which feeds the tape from the reel to the component-supply portion thereof, and intermittently stopping the rotary table and thereby sequentially positioning the component-supply portion of each of the feeders at a predetermined component-supplying position where the each feeder supplies at least one circuit component from the component-supply portion thereof, wherein when the rotary table is rotated, the one feeder is revolved about the axis line such that a locus described by a whole of the reel-holding portion of the one feeder is positioned below a locus described by a whole of the main portion of the one feeder. The explanations made in connection with the circuit-component supplying apparatus in accordance with the first feature (1) are also true with the present circuit-component supplying method. In short, according to the present method, a number of feeders can be held by a rotary table, without having to increase the radius of the table. Thus, a rotary table can be employed for supplying circuit components. In addition, the present method assures that circuit components are supplied with high efficiency.
(31) According to a thirty-first feature of the present invention, there is provided a method of supplying circuit components, comprising the steps of rotating at least one rotary table about an axis line which is substantially vertical, the rotary table holding a plurality of feeders such that respective component-supply portions of the feeders are arranged along a circle having a center on the axis line, each of the feeders storing a plurality of circuit components of a same sort and supplying the components one by one from the component-supply portion thereof, at least one of the feeders comprising a main portion which is held by the rotary table and which supports a tape-feeding mechanism which feeds the circuit components one by one to the component-supply portion thereof, and a component-holding portion which holds the circuit components and from which the components are fed to the main portion by the feeding mechanism, wherein a center of gravity of the component-holding portion and the circuit components held thereby is movable relative to the main portion in a direction substantially parallel to a direction in which the main portion is moved by the rotation of the rotary table and, when an acceleration of the rotary table continues to be zero, the center of gravity is returned to a reference phase thereof relative to the main portion, and intermittently stopping the rotary table and thereby sequentially positioning the component-supply portion of each of the feeders at a predetermined component-supplying position where the each feeder supplies at least one circuit component from the component-supply portion thereof, wherein when the rotary table is rotated, the component-holding portion and the circuit components are revolved about the axis line at an acceleration and a deceleration which are lower than an acceleration and a deceleration, respectively, at which the main portion is revolved. When the rotary table is rotated, the rotation of the component-holding portion and the circuit components is delayed, because of their inertia mass, from that of the main portion. Eventually the holding portion and the components start following the main portion, however, at an acceleration and a deceleration which are lower than an acceleration and a deceleration of the main portion, respectively. Accordingly, only a smaller vibration is generated than the vibration which would be generated if the holding portion and the components follow the main portion at the same acceleration and deceleration as those of the main portion. Thus, the present method assures that the circuit-component supplying efficiency is improved by increasing the acceleration and deceleration of the rotary table, while the generation of large vibration is prevented. In the case where it is not needed to improve the component supplying efficiency, the present method can assure that the accuracy of positioning of each feeder and accordingly the reliability of supplying of the components are improved by reducing the vibration generated by the rotary table or tables and the feeders. The present method employs at least one feeder wherein at least the center of gravity of the component-holding portion and the circuit components held thereby is movable relative to the main portion in the direction substantially parallel to the direction of movement of the main portion. However, it is not essentially required that the entirety of the component-holding portion be movable relative to the main portion. For example, the component-holding portion may include an elastically deformable attachment portion which is attached to the main portion and whose elastic deformation allows the center of gravity of the component-holding portion and the circuit components to be moved relative to the main portion. In addition, it is not essentially required that the component-holding portion be positioned below the main portion. For example, the component-holding portion may be positioned beside or above the main portion. Accordingly, the plurality of feeders may comprise one or ones each of which includes a main portion and a reel-holding portion and supplies circuit components in the form of a tape; one or ones each of which arranges, by utilizing vibration, tilt, or air flow, circuit components stored in its casing, into an array, and feeds the components one by one to its component-supply portion; or one or more feeders of another or other sorts. The at least one rotary table may consist of a single circular table, or comprise one or more sectorial tables. The circuit-component supplying method in accordance with the thirtieth or thirty-first feature (30) or (31) may employ one or more of the first to seventeenth features and nineteenth to twenty-fourth features (1) to (17) and (19) to (24) of the rotary-type circuit-component supplying apparatus.